comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cut Scene: meeting with Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier has been hard at work preparing classes for the next semester and keeping things organized with the constant comings and goings. It does not help much that Avengers decided to have a monster grow out of their building. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath before letting it out in a slow sounding sigh. Though the tired expression has faded by the time his open door is knocked upon. "Alex, Logan, please come on in. I understand the two of you wished to speak to me the Generation X program?" Logan cocks an eyebrow. "Generation X, why are talking about that, Chuck? I thought this was about my team." Logan clears his throat before glancing at Alex. "Our team" Alex flashes that smile of his to Xavier before he comments towards Wolverine. "Well, it's kind of one and the same, Logan. I think Generation X has served it's purpose. The members have either gone on to become X-Men or to their own devices. And let's face it, most of the kids we have left have better training than we do." Thanks to them being from the future or some alternate time line. "So I think we should shut that program down, and the money that we would have used to fund it should go to Logan and the new team he's created." He places a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I know you're probably used to this stuff coming from Scott more than me, but I believe in him, and I believe in the team that he's assembled." "Showing the world that mutants can be heroes instead of terrorists is critical. Especially now, with this Darkseid guy looming over all of us. So, Professor...what do you say about re-purposing the funding for Gen X into Wolverine's team, eh?" Alex offers that innocent face that he uses when he wants something. Xavier gives Logan a look as if...really? Though at Alex's words, he knows who called the meeting. He nods. "I understand Alex. If that is how you feel. Laura I understand is not joining the new team unless something happened recently, though that young lady has always walked her own path. Scott often works with what he has rather than wander off and do something new, that is where you two different. You both have your strengths, they are just different. It also makes more sense, rather than splitting your attention between three teams Alex." "Runt does what she wants As long as she's not getting to trouble I let her have her space." Logan says. "I will be administrating the team so all he has to do is lead them in the field." Alex nods along with Logan. "Don't worry Professor. I'll still take care of my duties on the core team as well. Logan's got all of the hard work, all I'm responsible for is to keep them focused and working towards the goal in the field. Besides.." He reaches up to rub the back of his head. "...I'm kind of hoping Scott comes back. Leading the X-Men has been a goal of mine ever since I was introduced to all this. But as lame as this sounds.." He shrugs and sighs. "I miss my brother." The Professor nods firmly at that, "He is handling some missions for me right now. I apologize for that." He falls thoughtful, then nods. "Did you want to make the official announcement, or me Alex about Generation X shutting down? Also, I take it you will handle the announcement of your new team forming Logan, as you are handling the 'administrator' things," and a quirk of his lips appears briefly. Logan shrugs. "Sure. I'll make the announcement of my team." "I also have my eyes on a couple new members but that will come later." Logan adds. Alex motions to the Professor. "I think it would sound better coming from you." He remembers the day that they asked him to take over for Sam Guthrie. Alex thought that it would be only a few months..but it turned into a couple years. Training them had forced him to grow up. He'd miss the interaction he got as a teacher, but now it was time to focus on bigger things. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Logan. If you need any help with recruitment, let me know." The Professor nods. "Of course, I will prepare the announcement then. It will be my pleasure to help out. I'll send the administrative paperwork to you Logan to authorize people to access the Danger Room and what freedoms they can have in it. Is there anything else I can do to make things easier?" "Yeah chuck, I'd like a statement or something from my team. I want them to know they are fighting for your vision your dream. That this is for you, for our kind. not for me" Logan says with some seriousness in his tone. Alex admits. "It's the idea that you have that swept me up in all of this, Professor. It's only fair that you say a little something." He flashes Xavier that smile of his again before chuckling softly. "Very well, I'll make the announcements tonight. Logan, what will be the name of your new team so that I can include that information? Though I'll need you to send me over more details," Xavier comments. Logan sighs "The Sensational X-men." Logan then says "I was playing with the idea that they call the main team the Uncanny X-Men." "Just X-Men is fine for now for the main team." Xavier then goes to enter some things into the computer, "I'll get this handled then. Look for the announcement this afternoon Logan, Alex," the Professor promises with a soft smile. Alex winces. "Are you sold on that name? Couldn't we do something cooler like..X-Factor? I mean, they've got an X-Force already. And there's already a team called the X-men. You know how people are. They'll confuse the two." "Well, let me know when you have finalized it for sure, you have a few minutes to discuss it." Xavier then nods, "I still have some work to do before I can put the announcement up," he says in gentle dismissal. Logan nods "no The name stands Sensational X-men part of this is to lift up the x-men name"